Traditional server design places cables and I/O ports and other connectors (e.g., power connector) at the back of a server. Traditional server design also includes cooling fans that pull cool air in from the front of the server and push hot air out of the back of the server. The primary drawback to such a design is that when server maintenance needs to be done, the server administrator must enter the hot air (e.g., hot aisle) at the rear of the server to access the cables, ports, etc., which can be uncomfortable and inconvenient. Additionally, visibility is low, and space to operate is limited at the rear of the server. All of these factors contribute to a less than ideal working environment at the rear of the server for the server administrator when server maintenance must be performed.